


a new memory

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Ben has a surprise waiting for Rey at home after a long day of work. After years together, they still have things to learn about each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	a new memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written April 2018, finally posting to ao3! Companion to Ben's birthday in canonverse [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844724/).

Rey drags herself up the stairs to her and Ben's apartment. It's been the kind of day that warrants a hot shower followed by falling face-first directly into bed. Too many assholes certain that she couldn't possibly understand how to take care of their precious vehicles combined with a stupid mistake that she'd stayed late to try to fix. It takes her a couple tries to get her key in the lock, and she opens the door to find her boyfriend sitting on the couch with a book. 

Ben stands to greet her as soon as she walks through the door, setting the book and his glasses aside. “Hey sweetheart,” he says, leaning in and kissing her forehead. The gesture sends a wave of warmth through her that pushes back her exhaustion. She leans her head into his chest as his arms come around her. “You're late; I was getting worried.” He frowns when she doesn't reply and tilts her head up to him with a hand on her neck. “You alright?”

She nods tiredly. “Long day.” She looks around the apartment at the pots and pans scattered across the counters and the cleared off kitchen table with a potted plant in the center that she knows is new. She smiles fondly at it. Ben may tease her about the plants covering every spare inch of their place, but he's found half of them for her himself, and she loves every single one of them. “What's all this?”

He grins at her. “Happy birthday, Rey.”

She stares up at him. Frantically, she runs through the days in her mind. It would be today, wouldn't it. She leans back against the door, knees weakening. 

“Rey?” Ben asks worriedly. She doesn't answer. He sweeps her up in his arms and carries her to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap. “Rey? I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't know. Can you talk to me? I'll put it all away, we can get takeout or something…” His arms wrap around her, one broad hand smoothing up and down her back. She closes her eyes and leans into him, letting his warmth surround her as she takes a minute to calm herself. 

Eventually, she raises her head. Ben sits up from where he's been murmuring comforting words into her hair to meet her eyes. “Are you okay?” She nods and leans her head against his shoulder. He rests his head on top of hers and runs his hand through her hair that he's loosened from her ponytail. “Do you want to talk about it?” She nods and takes another second to gather her words. 

“It's… when they found me, in Jakku, I was too young to remember much. Not my parents’ names, definitely not my birthday. Just that I was supposed to wait. So the social worker who took my case put the day they think I was left there as my birthday. That's what's on all my official documents.” She swallows, throat dry. “The day I was abandoned.”

He winces and hugs her tightly. “I'm sorry. I never would have asked Mom to check if I'd known.” 

She shakes her head. “It's okay. It's not your fault.”

He holds her closer to him, long arms circling her, and she wraps her arms around him in return. 

“So what do you want to do?” he asks after a bit. “We don't have to do anything; I can pack this all away as leftovers or something --“ He trails off.

“No,” she says after thinking. He pulls back to look at her again. “I want to do this.”

“Are you sure? We don't have to. I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable.” 

She sets her chin. “Yes. I want to have this, for us. Not -- them.”

He kisses her gently, and she responds eagerly. His lips are soft and warm against hers. “You know I love you, right?” he murmurs, pulling away just enough to speak. 

“I know,” she whispers back, then reclaims his lips. She'd been honest with him when she'd said she was okay, but she’s still feeling tender, a little sensitive. When they'd first met, she'd had a tendency to lash out and close herself off when he touched on something so close to her. After years together, what she really wants right now is some physical comfort from her boyfriend. 

She deepens the kiss, kneeling on his lap over him. Her hands rise from his neck to thread into his thick, dark hair. He tilts his head back to give her access and his own hands come up to span her back. She spreads her knees on either side of his hips, bringing their faces to the same level and making her intentions clear to him. 

“You don't want dinner first?” he asks, panting. 

She shakes her head with a smile. “Just want you.” She returns her lips to his and starts on the buttons on his shirt until it's open enough for her to spread her hands across his chest. 

His hands fall to her waist and slip under her polo to grip her waist. She hums with pleasure at the heat of his skin against her own. His hands move up, taking the shirt with them, and she lets go of him long enough to pull it over her head. Their hands and mouths explore each other with the easy comfort of familiarity, the motions still enough to send heat simmering through her veins. Ben leans down to mouth at her breasts through her practical bra until she rips it off with a growl of frustration. He returns to his task eagerly, and she pants gently as he sucks at her, her hips rocking into his. He slowly stiffens under her, pressing up against her core.

She balances her hands on his chest, undoing the last few buttons she’d missed earlier. She thumbs at his nipples, imitating the teasing movements of his hands on her breasts, and smiles when he groans against her skin. She tugs at his hair, pulling him back up to her so that their mouths can meet again. They kiss deeply until she breaks away to discard her khakis and underwear in one swift, practical motion. 

She climbs back over him and his hands automatically come to settle on her waist. 

“You're so beautiful,” he tells her softly as he looks up at her, thumbs rubbing over her hips. 

“So’re you,” she says, and kisses him again. 

Together, they fumble with his slacks, unbuttoning them and then shoving them down. He lifts his hips to help her and she pushes them off and out of their way along with his boxers. She takes him in her hand, stroking him to full hardness. He gasps and wedges his hand between her legs, tracing her folds before dipping inside. He trails from her entrance up to her clit and then back again, spreading her wetness. Slowly, he presses his fingers inside of her, one at a time. She moans with the pressure of the second as he adds his thumb on her clit. She swipes her thumb over the head of him, satisfied with the way he jerks his hips under her.

She tugs on his wrist, and he gently removes his fingers from her. He sucks them between his lips, savoring the taste of her arousal. Flushed and ready, she raises herself on her knees over him, one hand on his shoulder, the other positioning him under her. They both groan as he sinks into her. She lowers herself slowly, savoring the stretch of him inside her. No matter how many times or how many ways they do this, she can't imagine ever getting used to the way he fills her, the connection between them as they join each other. 

She rides him with steady rolls of her hips, his hands at her waist balancing her. He mouths at her neck, her shoulders, her breasts as she moves over him, hot breath fanning over slick skin. They fall into an instinctive rhythm with the ease of experience, slow and deep. Her heart beats loudly in her chest, and she's suffused with warmth. He knows just how to angle her hips to drag along the most sensitive stretch inside of her, how to spread his hand to press against her stomach and circle her clit. She knows how clenching around him makes his breath catch, the dark heat of his eyes as he watches her, the way he bites his lip as he gets close. The pleasure fills her gradually, washing over her with the steadiness of the tides.

She falls forward as she reaches her peak, panting against his neck. He thrusts up into her a few more times until he fills her. His head falls back against the couch and he turns to bury his nose in her hair. 

“Don't blame me if the roast is overdone,” he mutters. She laughs, then leans in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/617052548493361152/a-new-memory-on-ao3-rating-explicit-tags), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1256744295190708225?s=20)


End file.
